Elemental Mate
by emilylynne
Summary: Arielle was not a normal human girl, she met the Cullen coven and found out the truth. Then they left, four years later Jasper sees her again but now he lives with Peter after leaving the Cullens. What happens when she finds out she is Peters mate, and her little sister is mated with Jasper. And what's wrong with the rest of the Cullen coven? Jasper/OC Peter/OC
1. Four years later

**Arielle POV**

Serving drinks at this bar really grates on my nerves sometimes. Assholes are always smacking my ass like they are allowed too. I wouldn't be working at this place if it weren't for _him_. He just up and left me, his whole family did. Here I was thinking I was his best friend like a sister. I knew he was a vampire, I knew they all were, but I didnt care. I still loved him like a big brother, but _family_ does not leave _family_ behind.

The only reason I knew they were vampires was because I'm not completely human. I have special gifts, I'm supposed to be a normal human girl.. well i was until turned 16 and then I was in for a huge surprise apparently. I can control some elements, and see mating bonds between people. I'm not that powerful but if I was turned into a vampire my gifts would become stronger.

_He_ could tell i wasn't normal the first day he saw me, he always said "You walked around looking at the other humans like they were nothing." I did, they were weak, always pushing me around trying to get me to do normal teenager things. So he approached me invited me to meet his family, I didnt realise that day they would become my family too.

All of them were friendly, well most. I told them everything and they in turn told me about themselves. I wish I could say I was shocked but I wasn't. I always knew there was other creatures out there from my research about myself. Rosalie she has a bitch front when you first meet her but I love her. I stood up to her and didn't let her act like she was queen. We became sisters after that. Emmett her mate, true mate as i figured out thanks to my gift was like a teddy bear whenever I was down and needed to laugh alot I went to him. Alice, Oh Alice, she tried to fool me with her visions of us being "like totally BFF's" her words not mine. She was a manipulative, hyper pixie and I hate her. Her "mate" was _him_, Jasper, my big brother, the only one i ever truly trusted enough to love. Imagine my surprise when Alice tells me they are true mates, although there not, he loves her, she controls him. No bond, one-sided love, and I could never tell him the truth without her figuring out. Jasper is amazing, we got along right away, of course we did since he was the one that approached me. He said it was easy to spot me thanks to his years of being part of the newborn army. He thinks he is a monster, i see him as a strong, loving, brave man.

Carlisle and Esme, they were the caring parents, I had parents I didnt need more. So while i loved them we were never extremely close. Edward, he is a pansy. He is just as bad as Alice, manipulative and controlling. I feel sad for whoever gets stuck with him. So like I said big happy family for a year. Then they disappear, people around town heard they were moving to somewhere in Washington. All I got was a note that said "Goodbye Love, Jasper and Rose." My family left and that is all I got. I always thought it was just because they needed to leave before people started questioning there age. But i knew the truth. I was just a girl, "human" girl, toy not needed anymore. Alice probably got jealous because of how close Jasper and I were, made up some story of it not being safe and convinced them to leave. That was four years ago. I'm twenty-two now. I moved to Texas and bought a house with my parents insurance money. I was eighteen when they died in a car accident. I would have went to college but everytime i thought of it I would become depressed.

Jasper and I were planning on going to the same college since he was pretending to be the age I was we could have went together. I had it all planned I was going to move in with them and we would all go to the same school. I wanted to go for a psychology major. Then they left, taking my plans with them and I was alone. So here I am, in Texas, working at a bar wishing i went to college instead.

My best friend/little sister Sophie works here too, she was kicked out of her home when she was sixteen. She needed a job so I hired her as a waitress and she has been working here for the past three years. I gave her a room to stay at my house so I could make sure she was safe. Two years age difference and she says I act like a mom/older sister, i always laugh and bitch at her when she says that.

"Ari, Soph is late go wait on that table over there she should be here soon to take over!" Ah Tommy, my boss. He is a huge bulky guy that people are afraid of, but once you get to know him he is a big softy that watches out for his employees. " Hi, my name is Arielle, wat do ya'll want to drink tonight?" When i looked up i really wished i hadn't, sitting there was none other than Jasper Hale and another guy. The other guy had sandy brown hair and red eyes under his brown contacts, and from the looks of it had a sexy body under that tight black shirt. They were staring at me and I was trying to decide if I wanted to run or confront them. I know i have changed since high school, my body is more toned, my hair is longer and almost black now, and i have a tan. I wear more revealing clothes now too.

"Fucking hell you have got to be kidding me."

The other guy spoke up "Im sorry ma'am I dont believe i know you, my name is Peter."

Jasper finally spoke up, "Ari, is that you?"

"Yes it's me Arielle, girl your little coven left behind, girl who only got a note saying goodbye from her big brother and sister, girls parents who died a year later, girl who moved to Texas and became a bitter bitch, now like i said what would you like to drink tonight, your waitress Sophie should be here soon."

"Ari im so sorry."

Peter was sitting there staring at me with some emotion i couldnt figure out. Jasper looked like i just killed his new puppy.

"Yes well, sorry isnt good enough its been four years, with no word from anyone. I've been alone while my gift has been getting stronger, you always promised to change me when it became to strong for my human body to handle, well guess what for two years now ive been weak because three years ago it strengthened even more."

"Gift?" Peter finally spoke up. If Jasper could cry im pretty sure he would have tears streaming down his face right now.

"Ari i'm so sorry, you have to believe me, the family voted on wether or not we should leave and me,Emmett, and Rose voted no, but everyone else got their choice, they said we would leave the next day and not to say goodbye or it would be harder to leave and you couldnt come with us. But they didnt know we left the note. Had i known your gift would weaken you so soon i would have come back."

"Yeah well you didn't , Sophie is here she is going to take over, I leave in an hour if you want to talk , you can wait till then."

I walked back to the bar completly pissed off, if i didnt calm down i would end up setting something on fire. Finally Soph came in but something was wrong she had huge black sunglasses on and a scarf, its the middle of summer.

"Sophie honey what happened why are you dressed like that?"

"Ari, i need to leave, he did it again but this time he threatened me." In other words Danny her jerk of a boyfriend hit her again and threatened to kill her. If it werent for her i would have already set him on fire.

"Soph you are not leaving, if you go I go. But youre not, I'm going to go set his ass on fire for ever laying a hand on you and this time youre not stopping me."

"ARI NO, if you do that his friends will just hurt you, thats why im leaving, youre my sister and you gave me a place to live and a job these past few years, and i love you for that but im not letting you get killed because of me."

"Sophie im gonna tell Tommy you cant work tonight, he will know why. Now do you remember why I moved here, the guy, my big brother Jasper?"

"Yes I do, you always said when him and his family left you felt like there was no reason to live anymore, that when they left they took the sweet, innocent Ari with them, and left a bitter bitch."

"Yeah well he is here, and I'm going to get you to sit with him and his friend till its time for me to leave, okay? We are not going anywhere, he will help me okay?"

"Okay mom." as she laughed and started walking to their table.

"You little bitch I told you to stop calling me mom" I said while laughing.

Jasper was sitting there waiting for us and he looked pissed, im guessing he was listening to our conversation, but for some reason Peter looked just as mad.

"Jasper can she sit with ya'll till i can leave, I dont want her to go back home without me until i handle some things."

"Ari we will help you, you dont need to do this by yourself."

"whatever i could handle it by myself."

I left to tell Tommy that she couldnt work tonight and that i was leaving so I could make sure she got home safe.

"Come on whore lets go home, ya'll can follow us."


	2. Back with my sister

**Jasper POV**

Four years ago when we left Ari behind I was devastated. I just never knew my wife was plotting against me. She lied about everything, she is in contact with Maria and she only pretended to be my mate so she could always let Maria know where I was. She said she made us leave Ariella because she was to powerful and i was becoming to close to her, and she knew that she was lying about everything. The worst part is I didn't figure this out until two years after we left. We had moved to Forks, Washington. Edward met his human mate/singer. She was to nosy for her own good, she shouldnt be a part of our family it's too dangerous. That was proved when we had to move because of my almost "slip up" .  
Alice decided to throw a party for her, Bella didn't want it. It was time to open gifts and she got a paper cut. I got hit with 6 vampires worth of blood lust plus my own, so naturally i attacked. Rose and Emmett stopped me, but the next day we had to leave anyways. Alice made it seem like it was all my fault and made the family disappointed in me. It was an Arielle situation all over again but this time the "golden boy" Edward at least got to say goodbye. The next day is when i told Alice I was leaving and that is when I found out the truth.  
I went to Peter's house in Texas, he was like a brother to me and he always hated Alice, almost as much as Ari hated her. I wish i would have listened to her. I never told Peter about Arielle I wanted to keep her safe, I didnt want to many vampires knowing, or else they would try to use her. I had been here two years wishing I could find my mate. She would never be disappointed in me, Peter wishes the same.  
We decided to go to a bar tonight that Peter found when he was on a hunt the other day.

"Pete let's go, you ready yet?"

"Yeah I have a good feeling about tonight, my knower is telling me something is going to happen." In other words his gift, except he hates to call it a gift he says he "just knows shit".

We arrived at the bar and got a table when i caught a scent i thought I would never smell again. "Pete I think i know why, your gift is going off."  
"It's not a gift! But why, you know something about someone here?"

"Yes I do, I thought I would never see her again, and to tell you the truth I'm nervous as hell, I'm not even positive its her she looks so different, and I'm afraid of how she will act when she sees me."

"Afraid of someone Major? You really did spend to much time with the nature freaks if the God of War is afraid and nervous."

"You don't understand I loved her she was like a little sister to me and I left her and just looking at her I can tell she has changed, so like i said I'm afraid of how she will act"

She started walking to our table when she got there she didn't even look at us.  
"Hi my name is Arielle, what do y'all want to drink tonight?"  
Then she looked up wide-eyed and i knew then and there she was no longer the sweet Ari I knew because she looked pissed.  
"Fucking hell you have to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't believe i know you, my name is Peter."  
I decided to speak up since it looked like she wasnt going to talk. "Ari, is that you?"

"Yes it's me Arielle, girl your little coven left behind, girl who only got a note saying goodbye from her big brother and sister, girls parents who died a year later, girl who moved to Texas and became a bitter bitch, now like i said what would you like to drink tonight, your waitress Sophie should be here soon."

"Ari im so sorry."

Peter was sitting there staring at her like she was the only girl in this bar, and i knew he knew something I didn't.

"Yes well, sorry isn't good enough its been four years, with no word from anyone. I've been alone while my gift has gotten stronger, you always promised to change me when it became to strong for my human body to handle, well guess what for two years now ive been weak because three years ago it strengthened even more."

"Gift?" Peter finally spoke up and he looked confused as hell.

"Ari I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, the family voted on whether or not we should leave and me,Emmett, and Rose voted no, but everyone else got their choice, they said we would leave the next day and not to say goodbye or it would be harder to leave and you couldn't come with us. But they didn't know we left the note. Had i known your gift would weaken you so soon i would have come back."

"Yeah well you didn't , Sophie is here she is going to take over, I leave in an hour if you want to talk , you can wait till then."

And with that she walked away. "Major who the hell was she?"

"Arielle, I saw her at school one day and instantly knew something was different about her, so I invited her over to meet the family. When she got there she told us all about her life and that she has two gifts, she can control the elements, and she can see the bonds between people. She became a part of the family, Rose loved her because she didn't let her be a bitch when she first met her. Emmett was amazed because of what she could do and he started to become her friend. She hated Alice she knew she was a manipulative pixie right away and tried to tell me. Carlisle and Esme tried to act like parents to her like they do with everyone else, she wouldn't let them because she said she had her own. Edward well he doesn't like anyone."

"What about you Major, what was she to you?"

"She was my little sister, I loved her with all of my heart, she was the only one who could make me laugh when i felt like tearing someone apart. She was a part of my life for a year but then we left her and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you she is hurt. Major, I hate to tell you this but that girl is my mate. My "gift" is screaming MINE in my mind right now."  
If looks could kill im sure Peter would be on fire right now. "You hurt her I will kill you Pete"

"She is my mate i couldn't hurt her even if i wanted to."

We sat watching her for a few minutes when a new girl walked up to her. We started to listen to what they were saying, and to say I was pissed would be a understament. Peter looked like he wanted to grab her and get her the hell away from danger.  
"I'm going to kill him"  
"I'll help"

She started walking our way with Sophie, when i got a better look at Sophie I knew right away I would protect her forever, she was my mate.  
"Jasper can she sit with y'all till i can leave, I don't want her to go back home without me until i handle some things."

"Ari we will help you, you don't need to do this by yourself."  
"whatever i could handle it by myself."

She walked away from us, and Sophie looked like she wanted to kill us for coming here.

"If you ever hurt her again I will find a way to kill you. She doesn't trust anyone anymore, I'm the only one she has ever talked to and let into her life and that is only because i came here looking for a job with no home and she took me in and became like an older sister to me."

"I will never hurt her again, I never wanted to leave in the first place."

Arielle started walking back to our table with her keys and bag in hand.  
"Come on whore lets go home, ya'll can follow us."

Me and Pete drove home behind her, when we got to her house I was surprised it was a big ranch style house, I would have never imagined her living in a big house like this.


	3. My mate?

**A/N:** I have posted these first 3 chapters right away so that you could read them and see if you enjoy the story. If i get some reviews and people follow/read it i will post more.

** : Peter POV :**

**** We arrived at Arielle's house and I instantly fell in love with it, normally I like log cabin or ranch style houses but this changed my mind. I wanted to get to know more about my mate she was beautiful woman and it's taking all my control to not run off and claim her like most newly mated couples. Then there is Sophie who is Jasper's mate, I'm glad our mates are so close since he is my brother/sire.

"This is our house, make your self at home I'm gonna go put on something comfortable and be right back."

Me and Jasper went into the living room to wait for the girls and I could tell he was nervous, I feel bad for him, it seems Arielle is going to go off on him. Although he does deserve it for leaving her. I think they're trying to kill us because those shorts have to be the shortest pair I have ever seen, judging by Jasper's face he is thinking the same thing.

"So why are you here in Texas J?"

I could tell he was happy she used his nickname he must think that is a good sign, I hope it is, he will need to fix things if we want to be close to our mates.

"I left the family two years ago, there was an accident with Edwards mate and we had to leave, i figured out that Alice had been lying about us being mates and that she was only with me because she was in contact with Maria and as a spy for her, so i left and came here to Texas with Pete."

"Oh so you finally figured out she was a manipulative little pixie bitch, the SAME THING I have been telling you since I met you. Did you think I was lying, I know how to use my gift. I was trying to save you from getting hurt by her. But no, you always told me I was wrong that she was your mate, she saved you and you love her. Fucking idiot."

She got out of her seat and started pacing her hands were shaking from the anger. I'm guessing her power is trying to act up from the anger.

"Hey Ari , listen to me you need to calm down I like living in this house I don't need you burning it down."

I had a feeling this isn't the first time Sophie had to stop her from using her power out of anger.

"Ari, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I wish I did then i never would have left you and we could have moved in together and went to college like we had planned before I left. Rose and Em still miss you they are the only ones I keep in contact with, Rose actually wanted to try to find you but she was afraid Alice would find out. By the way did you go to college I know you were planning to go with us.."

"No I never went, I wanted to but when my parents died I just wanted to get away and forget everyone and everything. I didn't want anyone from my old life to find me so I changed my last name to Thorne and left. I kept trying to decide if I still wanted to go, but once I moved I decided not to because I didn't know anyone here, and I always got depressed when I thought of it because we had a plan and it just bought up memories i wanted to forget."

"So how did you and Sophie meet?"

Sophie decided to speak up "I had just been kicked out of the house by my parents, and I stopped at the bar to get something to eat and see if they were hiring when I met Ari, at first she said I was to young, I was only sixteen at the time, but then she saw my bags and I told her my story. She offered me the job and asked me if I had a place to stay and I told her no, she offered me a room here and said said I didn't have to pay her anything all I had to do was buy my own groceries and anything else I needed. Over time we became closer, I always make fun of her saying she acts more like a mom or older sister than a friend. A year after I moved in she decided to tell me her story, all of it, and before you say its dangerous for me to know I realize that but she wanted me to be able to tell the difference in case anyone ever came looking for her since she has a gift. After that we became even closer and I started dating someone about two months ago, Ari told me right away something was wrong with him but I'm young so of course I didn't listen and I figured out he is abusive, he forced me into sex and whenever I tell him no he hits me. It has gotten worse this past week he is starting to threaten me and his beatings are worse."

By the end of the story she was crying, Arielle picked her up and sat her down with herself and started to calm her down, you can tell how much Ari loves her from the way she cares for her. Jasper was growling and hanging on to the couch so tight I thought it was going to break.  
I decided it was time for me to say something to break the tension.

"Ladies we will help you get away from him, Sophie I know you don't want Arielle to handle it because you're afraid she will get hurt. If it's okay with you we can take care of him so he can never hurt you again."

"As long as Ari doesn't go near him that is fine, I just know she won't listen because she has been trying to kill him since I met him."

Oh great my mate likes danger and doesn't listen when you tell her not to do something if it's dangerous.

"Ari I know you hate when people tell you what to do but let me and Peter take care of this, I know I left but I want to get to know this new you, I miss you and I love you, I don't want to see you hurt."

" Fine, but if you ever try to leave me again I will set you on fire."  
Jasper was laughing and looked extremely happy, good it's about time I haven't seen him smile like this in a while.

"Ari I think you should use your bonds gift so you can see something, if you don't want to I can tell you but I know you like to see the strength of the bonds yourself."

Uh oh I was not prepared for this yet all she knows is my name, she is going to freak out. I hope she doesn't I need to be close to her right now.

"Okay give me a second, let's see the family bond between you and I is still there but not as strong as it was, then there is a mating bond between you and Sophie and a mating bond between me and Peter, they're not that strong right now but that is how strong they all start out. There is a family/venom bond between you and Peter."

"Wait me and Jasper are mates? I just met him and I don't know anything about him. I don't even know much about vampires just what you told me. Oh god this means I have to be changed too, that's not so horrible but still."

Sophie was pacing and freaking out, which is normal for most people that don't come from the supernatural world. Jasper is trying to calm her down by telling her about himself. I know that's difficult for him because of his past, it brings up bad memories he would rather forget.  
Arielle is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I'm not sure why she is so easy going about this she just found out I'm her mate a guy she knows nothing about.

"Ok Peter since you're not talking I guess I will, I know about your past because of Jasper, I know all about mating, and I know you're using all your strength by going against mating instincts by not throwing me against the nearest wall and fucking me then biting me. So if you want to talk go ahead."

"H-how are you not going crazy right now, you're just sitting there like you don't have a care in the world, I can throw you up against the nearest wall if you want, but I figured you wanted to get to know me first."

"Your name is Peter Whitlock, you were changed by Jasper for the newborn army controlled by Maria. I know you became brothers and you met a girl named Charlotte, you thought she was your mate but as soon as she got free from Maria thanks to you and Jasper she ran and you haven't seen her since. That is the short version, so I know about you and you know almost everything about me so whats left?"

I noticed then that Jasper and Sophie were gone and I listened to the noises around the house and heard them in her bedroom getting to know each other. Well if my mate wants to be like other mated couples that's fine by me.

_Hey fucker, take her to her bedroom fuck her, claim her, change her in that order. She is eye fucking you like crazy She is not like other humans she knows what happens with mates, she will wake up in 50 hours from the transformation. She is going to be powerful._

Thanks mind fucker, what will her gifts be?

_Not telling you, just wait and see. You will enjoy them._

I hate when he does that always fucking around with me. I picked Arielle up and sped up to her bedroom. I laid her down and started kissing her.

"Mmmm.."

I ripped our clothes off and started kissing down her neck inhaling her scent. She smelled like coconut, honey and sex. Perfect.

"Peter fuck me stop playing around" I plunged into her center and started fucking her until she was screaming my name. I inhaled her scent again and bit down on her neck, drinking in some of her perfect blood then pushing my venom into her all her major arteries. She was quiet, she should be screaming but all she is doing is whimpering here and there.

_That's all she is going to do fucker, she feels all of it but she ain't going to make any more noises than that._

Thanks mind fucker.

_You should really come up with a better name for me fucker._

__I put some clothes on her and went to check on Jasper, but stopped when I heard him claiming her, great two newborns. I hope they have amazing control or we are going to go crazy.

Jasper finally came out of the room an hour later I heard Sophie thrashing around whimpering, Ari is silent now.

"You bit her? How is Ari doing, I don't hear her."

"Mind fucker said she is only going to make a few noises but she will stay quiet for most of it. He also said that she was going to be powerful, but he won't tell me anything else."

"Good maybe they will have decent control. If not I don't know how we would handle to crazy newborns."

We decided to walk around her house to see where everything is, she doesn't have many pictures of people around here, most humans have them everywhere. She has a few of her and Jasper, Rose and Em, then all of them together, she also has a few of her and Sophie but that's it. There is a huge pool in her backyard that I'm sure we will be using more often. We decided to go hunt, run home to grab a few things and then come back and they should almost be done.

_** 50 hours later...**_

__ They were finally waking up I went back into her room and she looked even more breathtakingly beautiful then she was before. Her eyes were a bright red but it looked like the outer ring there was a small strip of green. Must be something to do with her gift. Her hair went down to her waist, her lips were a brighter pink color and they were bigger. Her curves filled out and she looks to be about two inches taller. She is perfect.

"Peter baby, why are you just standing there."

She is definitely not a normal newborn. She trapped me against the wall and ripped my clothes off. Like I said not a normal newborn.

_** 8 hours**_** later...**

My little minx finally had enough, Jasper and Sophie left to hunt eight hours ago I guess they didn't want to hear us oh well. We reluctantly got dressed after spending all day having sex.

"Pete I don't have to feed off animals like Jasper right? I want to feed like you."

"That's fine darlin' I feed off criminals, living around here means there is plenty of those."

"Okay well then let's go my throat is all itchy."

I took off after her, luckily her blood lust won't be strong we will have to test her in public to see how she does.  
When we got back Ari was tackled by Sophie I don't think she realized her own strength yet.

"Ari guess what I can do. I can persuade people to do what I want them to do all i have to do is look in there eyes and say what I want, isn't that amazing!" Sophie practically screamed

" Yeah Soph that is amazing can you get off of me though I know you love me but you're sitting on top of me screaming in my ear!" she screamed back

"Ow Soph you don't have to be so loud we have better hearing now jeez" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Try it on me Sophie" Arielle said

"Go tackle Jasper" Sophie said looking into Arielle's eyes

"What the hell? No I'm not going to tackle Jasper he is the fucking Major I'm not insane" Ari yelled

We all looked at her like she was crazy, the mind control doesn't work she must be some kind of shield.

_That's right fucker she is a shield and she can control all the elements now instead of just fire. Powerful mate, good pick fucker._ Mind fucker said.

Thanks Mind fucker.

"So, Mind fucker said Ari is a shield and she can now control all the elements instead of just fire, her shield will become more powerful the more practice she has.

Just then the doorbell rang. I recognized the scent, wait how did he find me here?

" Garrett how the hell did you find me here, this isn't my house" I said

"I followed your scent from your house to here, you know it's not that much of a distance only a ten minute run. Who's house is this anyway, and is Jasper here with you?" Garrett asked

"This is my mates house, yes Jasper is here and so is his mate." I said

We walked back into the living room where they were waiting Garrett was staring at Ari and i felt like ripping his limbs off.

"This is my mate Arielle, she knew Jasper four years ago, they found each other again the other night and I changed her, Jasper's mate is Sophie she was Arielle's friend this is their house, they just woke up from the transformation yesterday." I said

"My name is Garrett, you two are amazing at controlling your instincts for being a newborn." Garrett said

"Garrett why are you here, and where is Heidi is she not with you?" I asked

"No she is back at your house waiting for me, I didn't know where your scent would lead me, and I'm here because we just left the Cullens. They're back in Forks, apparently they have been for a year. Fuckward and the human are getting married soon, did you know they're friendly with the mutts? They tried to attack us, Alice was being a complete bitch to Heidi, and that human looked at us like we were going to kill her in front of everybody. If she is so close to vampires I don't know why she was so afraid of us because of our red eyes, she still was after we told her we only feed on criminals. Edward went crazy whenever we were in the same room as her. Carlisle and Esme were acting strange, and Rose and Emmett weren't around much. Bella would hang all over Emmett when he was around but for the most part he ignored her. Alice has some guy named Jack he is supposedly her new mate." Garrett said.

"I'm surprised Em was acting like that before they left and I went my own way Em was always messing around with her. But then he would get sad and think about Arielle and then mention her and Rose would storm out of the room and become depressed for a few hours. Carlisle and Esme I agree, they were almost too friendly when Bella was around, It was very odd." Jasper pointed out

"I say we go visit Rose and Em, see why everyone is acting strange and figure out if this Jack guy is actually her mate. I have missed Rose and Em so much and I can't wait to mess with Alice." Arielle said excitedly

"Alright go pack everyone we will leave when were done, we should get there by tomorrow night we will feed before we get there." I said


	4. The Cullens

**A/N: I am in a writing mood today and I gained a favorite and a follow, so here is a new chapter, I'm going to be making the chapters longer like that last chapter.**

** Peter POV:**

****Arielle, Sophie, Garrett, Heidi, Jasper, and Me just arrived in Forks, we fed on our way here and now Jasper is leading us to the Cullen house.

"Do you girls always wear similar outfits, because they're extremely cute." Heidi said

"No, we don't, most of the time we don't even realize it, we go shopping together and end up buying the same thing." Ari said

"Well I'm going shopping with you ladies because I'm in love with your wardrobe!" Heidi said excitedly

We reached the house and it seemed like everyone was inside including the human pet.

"I'm not knocking, I'm just going to run in there and jump on Rose" Ari said

Before i could stop her she had already opened the door, we got there just in time to see everyone standing and Rose on the floor with Ari attached.

"Rose, oh my god, I have missed you, I found my mate, and I found Jasper. Now I'm a vampire and I came to kidnap you and Em since you left me last time!" Ari said

"Arielle! Is that you? Oh god you have changed you're beautiful, I think I have competition now! I have missed you so much, Em and me haven't been the same since we had to leave you!" Rose said excited, this is the first time I have seen her so happy.

Alice looks like she is going to scream, her "mate" is trying to calm her, Edward looks like he is confused. Jasper, Sophie, Garrett, Heidi and Me are smiling, I'm just happy Ari is so happy. The human looks mad, although I'm not sure why. Carlisle and Esme look like they want to smile but cant figure out if they're happy or annoyed. Something is definitely going on with them.

"Ari! Oh I have missed you little sis, you haven't been around to play video games with me and prank people like Rosie!" Emmett said as he was hugging her spinning around

"Ahem, I'm not sure it's safe for all of you to be around my Bella, I think it's best you leave for now." Fuckward said

"Well I'm not leaving yet, I just got here, and me, Rosie, and Em have a lot to discuss, "you're Bella" will be safe we all have perfect control we fed before we got to Forks anyways." Arielle said I could tell she was getting angry

"The pack is going to destroy all of you, human feeding vampires aren't allowed here." Bella said

"Well we can just call a meeting with them to let them know we are just visiting for a few days, and that we won't feed around here." Jasper said

"I will call Sam to see if we can meet in a hour" Carlisle said

We all sat down to catch up with each other until then Rose, Ari, and Emmett were talking animatedly about everything that has happened since she left. Edward and Alice are fuming, Bella still looks mad for some odd reason.

"Do you have a problem? You're staring at Ari like you hate her." Sophie said to Bella

"No, I have no problem, it's just all of you are not safe, my wedding is in two days and I don't want any problems." Bella said

"We are perfectly safe darlin' like we said before everyone here right now has amazing control." Jasper said

"Yes, if you were actually listening to us, instead of glaring at me you would have heard him. I don't know what your problem is, you don't even know me, and if you have heard of me forget what they said unless it came from Jasper, Rose, or Em." Ari said

"Hmph" Bella sighed heavily

Carlisle finally came back and announced that we could go meet with the pack. When we came to the clearing where the meeting should be two wolves came out and six other men. They introduced themselves as Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Brady, the two wolves were Colin and Leah.

"I'm Jasper, but a few of you already know me, this is my mate Sophie, my brother Peter, his mate Arielle, she is also my little sister, Garrett and Heidi. We wanted you to meet us because we are just passing through, Arielle wanted to visit Rosalie and Emmett, we will only be here for a few days, and we will go to Seattle to feed." Jasper said

"That is fine as long as you are not staying, we don't need our people to go missing. We also want no harm to come of Bella." Jacob said

"What is so special about this Bella" Arielle muttered to herself but all the wolves and vampires looked at her, Rose and Em were laughing. I'm pretty sure if Ari could blush she would.

"I wonder that same thing sometimes leech" The one named Paul said with a smirk. Arielle beamed a huge smile at him, I'm pretty sure she already liked him.

"Like I said no harm will come to Bella or anyone around here, all of us have amazing control" Jasper said

"But two of them are newborns! I can't believe you're allowing this!"Edward yelled

"Newborns? When did you become a vampire?" Jacob asked

" Sophie and I became a vampire five days ago, but we have control of our thirst we are standing here with Bella now and I feel no thirst for her at all." Arielle said

"Fine as long as you control yourselves." Sam said

"Soph we should have moved here when we were human, look at all these men!" Arielle whispered. Which caused me and Jasper to growl

"Fine, fine. I get I'm yours as long as I don't touch doesn't mean I can't look." Ari said licking her lips then smirking.

"My god where did the shy innocent Arielle go, you're practically eye fucking all of them!" Rose said

"Oh puh-lease I'm sure you have thought the same thing, you just haven't said it. As for the shyness and innocence that went out the window when I was eighteen now I'm the cocky bitter bitch that you Cullens made me." Arielle said. I already knew what was coming she was getting angry and finally telling them how she felt after she left and if she wasn't careful she would use her gift.

"Damn Paul she's just like you" The one named Jared said

"Yeah to bad she has a mate" Paul muttered

" Oh whatever Ari, you were just a pitiful human with a gift that Jasper was interested in, of course we left you. As for your parents, boo hoo they died and you were left alone after we left." Alice snarled.

Oh this wasn't good. _You think fucker, get Jasper and hold Arielle back get Garrett to hold Sophie she is not as strong._

"Jasper get the fuck over here and help me hold Arielle before she sets Alice on fire, Garret hold Sophie" I ordered. A couple of the wolves were looking at Alice like they wanted to tear her head off.

"Listen here you little pixie bitch, you were just mad I used my gift and told Jasper you weren't true mates. You were jealous of me because I actually look like a girl, while you look like a twelve year old little boy. You were angry that I was so close to Jasper and Rose. No matter how many times I told you I only loved Jasper as my big brother you thought I wanted to take him from you. I never did, I just wanted to get him away from you because you're insane and you were lying to them. Yeah I know all of your little lies, I know who you really are now, and who you were in your human life, while I as alone and depressed because your family left without as so much as a fuck you and then my parents were killed I had alot of time. So I moved and settled down then I started researching, even when you were human you were a fucking psycho killer! So yes I know everything about you. You don't know what it was like to be all alone, none of you do. I had no one until I met Sophie, and I still didn't trust her until a year after I met her. You're a controlling, manipulative, insane bitch its all your human qualities coming out, you should be killed right now! So don't think you're better than me, and don't tell me Jasper, Rose, and Em didn't care because they fucking did. You little pixie whore I fucking hate you!" Arielle screamed by the time she was done she was shaking and Alice was surrounded by a ring of fire.

Some of the wolves were laughing at Alice and some were in shock. The other Cullens looked mad, Rose was leaning on Emmett her body shaking with sobs, Emmett was frowning. We finally let go of Arielle and her eyes were filled with venom tears but she had an evil smirk on her face looking right at Alice. While Alice looked murderous.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP" Alice screamed

"Oh your little family doesn't know do they? They don't know how you were in an insane asylum because you were psycho, they don't know you claimed to have visions in your human life, they don't know you were a murderer, do they?" She said still smirking

"Don't, I promise I won't do anything let me out, don't tell them! They don't need to know!" Alice screamed. Everyone else was looking on in confusion and interest

"Oh but I think they should know, they are your family after all, I mean you lied to them about not knowing your human life. Let's see what should I start with? Oh I know how about the five year old little girl, your cousin? Should I tell them what you did to an innocent little girl that never got a chance to grow up? Oh or how about the fifteen year old boy, how you stalked him, then kidnapped him and tortured him for a week before you decided you were done. No, no I know, your family, your loving mother that had three kids she was so proud of, well until you grew up, and your father the hard working man that loved his family. What all did you do to them Alice? Before they were found dead in there home with your DNA everywhere. Hmm? No? That's not what you wanted them to hear? Should I keep going I think there was three more people.. yes that's right a baby, an innocent newborn baby. Just born, the mommy and daddy were so happy. But no Alice wasn't she didn't like others happiness so what did you do? The baby was found dead the next day wasn't she? Little Isabella? Coincidence? Isabella the newborn, and Isabella your BFF? Is this a sick game now that you're a vampire you finds humans with the same names as your victims from when you were still human and you toy around with them then get bored and kill them? Is this your first Alice? Or has there been more? Oh Oh OH I get why your lying to Jack your "mate" that was the human fifteen year old boy was it not? So what do you think Pixie should they know the whole truth all the humans names and how you stalked them , killed them and then ran?" Arielle sneered with disgust.

Everyone was just standing staring at Alice, not sure what to say. Ari was standing there shaking her head like she was trying to forget all of it. I'm guessing all the people that were killed were brutally murdered from the disgust on her face.

"Fine it's all true but guess what? I had fun, with all of them. You should know you feed off humans. Oh wait but it's not the same is it? They're not innocent are they?" Alice said

Now we were all staring at Alice with disgust clear on our faces. Some of the wolves were shaking, the others were to shocked to even think about phasing.

"So if were done here, I don't really feel like killing Alice, I feel like treating her how she treated her victims. Tortured, not fed, locked up, no contact to the outside world, missing anything pixie?" Ari asked

I think most people just wanted to set her on fire, Me and a few others agreed with Arielle, while the Cullens looked like they were going to plead for her life.

Arielle waved her hand and the fire grew bigger around Alice, you could hear her scared screams.

"Wait don't kill her, how do we know you're being honest? Hmm? Maybe you're lying because you're jealous of her. Shes my sister, I'm not going to let you kill her, especially since my wedding is tomorrow." Bella yelled

All the Cullens were nodding there heads with her. Rose and Emmett came to stand with us shaking from anger. The wolves were now looking at Bella like she was crazy.

"Did you not hear her Isabella-aah she admitted she did it, she said she had fun while killing them. Are you deaf human? This is the second time we have had to repeat ourselves to you today. Jealous? Why should I be? She has a pretty face sure, but her hair is way too short, almost like a boy's haircut. Her body like I said twelve year old boy.. No tits, no ass, just flat. I mean honestly sometimes I wonder how Jasper had sex with her. I mean what turned you on about her? Either she is really good at talking dirty, or she has a good mouth because there is no other way." Arielle said with a smirk

Everyone except the Cullens were laughing, they had looks of disgust. Jasper was pouting and I'm pretty sure if these people weren't around he would be stomping his feet.

"Oh god she really is like Paul, do you have a twin?" The guy named Embry said

"No I don't think I do, if I did that would definitely be her." Paul said smiling

I went up to hug Arielle, while Jasper stomped over to Sophie still pouting

"I mean really, Soph is he good in bed? Maybe he was just doing it all wrong, you do know your dick has to be hard to have sex right Jasper? Peter baby maybe we need to have the sex talk with Jasper, see if he knows how to actually fuck. I had the sex talk with Sophie when she moved in with me when she was sixteen, didn't I Soph?" Arielle said laughing.

"Oh god Ari shut up! He is amazing in bed, and no do not give him the sex talk you scared me away from sex until I was eighteen. Jas honey don't listen to her, and whatever you do if she mentions the sex talk run away!" Sophie said while laughing

"Ari, baby, what did you do that scared her so bad?" I said hesitating not sure I really wanted to know. Everyone else was still laughing but looking at her trying to figure out if they really wanted to know.

"Oh I just explained everything to her" Arielle said smiling like she was innocent.

"NO, I wish you did that. You told me about everything in great detail, then you showed me a hardcore bondage porn video and said "this is sex, if you think this looks bad just stay a virgin" , then you made me go to the store and buy three boxes of condoms and bananas and said "If you can't buy them without being embarrassed stay a virgin". Then you made me go to the clinic get on birth control and go to a sex ed class." Sophie said looking terrified

Now everyone was looking at Arielle with slack jaws and wide eyes.

"Darlin' don't you think that was a bit much?" I said

"No I don't, she was only sixteen, she was living with me and I didn't want random teenagers at my house in her bed. I definitely didn't want her to become pregnant and have to deal with people being mean to her and giving her dirty looks. I was just looking out for her." Ari said looking a little sad because everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm going to do that if I have a daughter, maybe then she will never have sex." Sam said laughing

"Oo, Oo, Oh are you having a baby? I love babies, they're so cute!" Arielle said jumping up and down

"No I was just saying it may be a good plan" Sam said looking at her smiling

Most people were smiling at her, I don't think they have ever seen her so happy about something. Seeing her get so excited made me smile, that's when I realized I was already in love with her.

"Well if you were human you could have kids" Jared said

Arielle looked a little sad because he said that and muttered " I couldn't have kids even if I was human"

I turned her around and hugged her while glaring at Jared, if looks could kill he would be dead. Jasper and Sophie were glaring too.

She then turned around and said "Even if I could have kids I probably wouldn't, I would be afraid of how my body would react since I had my gift when I was human, and I was never good with pain. To be honest, I don't think I would be a good mom, I'm not very patient and while I love kids I just wouldn't be a good role model for them" Ari said looking down.

"Jackass she was happy, now look what you did, Ari burn her and get it over with so we can leave" Jasper said while walking over to her and hugging her.

"Wait please don't, we will watch her, she won't ever be alone." Carlisle said begging.

"Fine, if she ever comes after one of us, or says the wrong thing she is gone and so are you for making this deal. So you better make damn sure she is on her best behavior." Arielle sneered. She waved her hand and the fire was gone. Now Alice was on the ground in the fetal position he picked her up and ran along with the other Cullens.

I turned around and all that was left was us, the wolves, and Rosalie and Emmett.

"Okay we are going to find a place to stay, we don't need to be around them." I said

"We will go where you go, we don't want to be near her either." Rose said

"Why did you let her go, I would have burned her right there" Paul asked

"Because I know Alice she is going to do something wrong and then I get to burn her and Carlisle" Ari said smirking

"Oh yes definitely my twin" Paul said laughing

"maybe we can meet up tomorrow, if you want, I know you don't associate with us but you're too much like me to not at least ask." Arielle said smiling

"Sure, sure I don't mind, normally I hate leeches but all of you are not too bad, here is my number let me know where" Paul said smiling at us then walking away with the rest of the wolves.

"Well that went well" Garrett said, we all nodded our heads and agreed.

We ran to the nearest hotel got a few rooms, then left to hunt. When we got back I pulled Arielle in to our room and tore her clothes off.

I threw her down on the bed and thrust into her, I couldn't take anymore waiting, it's been a full day. I kept pounding into her, she was moaning. I felt her walls clamp down around me.

"Harder Peter, Harder!" She commanded

"Oh god peter, im c..ccumm..ing!" She moaned as her I reached my climax and my load went into her. I kissed her then sunk my teeth into her neck and marked her as mine, and only mine.

"I love you Arielle" I said reluctantly, I knew it hasn't been long but I fell in love with her today, seeing how passionate and protective of family she is just proved it.

"I love you too, Peter" She said and kissed me passionately

Oh yes, I love her and I love where we are right now.

**A/N: Long chapter, I know, I hope you like it!**


	5. Wolf moving in?

**Arielle POV:**

**** Today Me, Sophie, Heidi and Rose were going shopping before we met up with the guys. We had called Paul this morning and we are going to meet up with him this afternoon. Embry and Quil decided they wanted to come with him. I had just finished getting ready and went down to the lobby and saw Sophie had on pretty much the same thing.

"Soph! We have on almost identical outfits, if we keep doing this we might as well plan ahead!" I said while laughing

"Well then that is what we will do because I always end up buying the same clothes as you just in different colors!" She said

We drove Rosalie's car to the mall and spent the next three hours shopping. We ended up all buying almost the exact same thing. Heidi said to count her in on the coordinating outfits. We had just got back to the hotel and walked out of the elevator when someone grabbed me.  
I inhaled to see if i knew the scent and realized it was Peter.

"Peter! Baby I thought someone came to kidnap me jeez don't scare me like that!" I said

"Awww my poor baby was scared I just thought if we could hurry up we could spend some intimate time before we had to meet Paul" He said waggling his eyebrows.

Oh this is why I love him, he loves fucking and he makes me laugh all the time. My kind of man!

He slammed me up against our rooms wall and shredded yet another outfit. He was kissing down my neck taking way to long so I ripped his clothes off threw him on the bed and had my way with him. He said we had to rush, but he was taking way too long.

"God baby, harder!" I screamed

My walls clamped down tight around him and I rode him until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you so much, Peter"

"I love you too, Ari"

I went to put my clothes on when I realized I would have to get yet another new outfit.

"Peter, we have to stop tearing our clothes off, I'm going to run out!" I said

"Oh whatever, I will buy you more, you know it's more fun when we shred them." he said laughing

"Yeah, yeah, you're right" I said while laughing

We went down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else when we got there I realized all us girls had on similar outfits.

** Peter POV:**

The girls went shopping this morning because Heidi and Rose loved Arielle and Sophie's clothes. I will never understand women and clothes shopping.

Us guys are going hunting while we wait on them.

"So what do you think of what Ari said yesterday about Alice and her human life" Garrett asked

"It's crazy, I can't believe she did all of that, and then she lied about not remembering it. She must really have some of her insane human qualities still" Jasper said while shaking his head

"Well I always told you she was a lying manipulative pixie bitch." I said

"I just can't believe that Ari found all of that, I don't want to know what she was thinking when she went through all those files and seeing how insane she was" Jasper said

"She was thinking of you, Rose, and Em, she wanted to keep y'all safe even if you left her. She is protective of people she loves" I said

"Yes she is, I always know Sophie will be safe with her she would put herself in the line of danger before letting someone she cares for get hurt, Rose and Heidi are just as safe, I can already feel her protectiveness of Heidi in her emotions, and she has always loved Rose." Jasper said

"Yeah my Rosie loves her as if she was really her sister, and I would do anything for Ari" Emmett said

"Good, I like her already, she doesn't let people walk all over her, she is perfect for you Pete" Garrett said smiling

We saw the girls walking in then and decided to run up and steal them away from each other

"Peter! Baby I thought someone came to kidnap me jeez don't scare me like that!" Arielle said

"Awww my poor baby was scared I just thought if we could hurry up we could spend some intimate time before we had to meet Paul" I said waggling my eyebrows.

I love her so much more than I thought I ever could.

I slammed her up against our rooms wall and shredded yet another one of her outfits. I was kissing down her neck taking way to long so she ripped my clothes off threw me on the bed and had her way with me. I did say we had to hurry up, but damn she likes to take control sometimes in the bed, and I've got to say I love it.

"God baby, harder!" she screamed

Her walls clamped down tight around me and she rode me until I couldn't take it anymore and I lost it.

"I love you so much, Peter"

"I love you too, Ari"

She went to put her clothes on when she realized I shredded another one

"Peter, we have to stop tearing our clothes off, I'm going to run out!"She said

"Oh whatever, I will buy you more, you know it's more fun when we shred them." I said laughing

"Yeah, yeah, you're right" She said while laughing

We went down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else when we got there Ari groaned and I realized she was looking at her clothes and then the other girls oh, they had on similar outfits again.

"Alright come on girls you're like quadruplets all dressed alike" I said while laughing which in turn made the other guys laugh.

We got to the clearing we were at yesterday I saw Paul, Quil, and Embry coming out of the woods. Paul ran up grabbed Ari in a hug and spun her around laughing.

"PAUL! You stupid mutt put me down!" She screamed while laughing

"No, never you're my twin, I'm going to kidnap you" He said

"You can kidnap me, only if you kidnap all of them too" she said pointing to all of us

"I've got an idea, it may be easier, why don't we just kidnap him" I said smiling, I loved seeing Arielle so happy.

"Great idea, I'll pack and then we can run" He said smirking

"Are you serious? Because I will totally kidnap you if you want me too!" Arielle said jumping up and down smiling.

"Yeah, dead serious, I don't have anything holding me here, no imprint, no family, Baby alpha is too obsessed with leech lover, I'm tired of hearing about her in his mind everyday" He said

Oh god, I didn't know he was serious. At least Ariella has a huge house he can stay in. He doesn't have a scent like the others, neither does Embry.

"Really!?" Ariella said with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah why not we can leave tomorrow after the wedding, I can go with y'all, and I will be free, maybe I will find my imprint"Paul said smiling

"Oh God Yay! Did you hear that Soph!? Hes coming! You can live with me, I have a room you can stay in, I'll stock my kitchen, I know how to cook you won't go hungry, I have a huge forest around my house you can go running in whenever you want. Oh I'm so excited" She said still hopping around. She jumped up and hugged him again.

"Alright, so tomorrow we are going to the wedding, and then if you're ready when it's over we can leave. Just don't let anyone see it in your mind. I won't tell you where she lives so they can't find you unless you want them too" I said

"Alright sounds good I'll pack some of my stuff and be ready then, can't wait to get out of here." Paul said

The three of them turned around and went back into the woods and Arielle turned around to us with the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you excited baby? If your smile gets any bigger your face is going to crack." I said laughing

"Oh god yes, the bond between me and him is like mine and Jasper's. He truly is like my twin." she said

"Huh that's odd considering you just met, maybe there is something there you don't know" Jasper said

"Maybe, I'm not sure I just have a feeling I can trust him" Ari said

_Hey Fucker, they have that bond because all of you are his connection to his imprint. Arielle and Paul are going to be extremely close, you could consider them twins._

Huh, Thanks Mind fucker, who is his imprint?

_Can't tell you that fucker, you will know a week after you get home._

"Hey guys, Mind fucker said we are his connection to his imprint that is why there is a bond. He also said Arielle and Paul are going to become extremely close to where they could convince people with there bond that they are twins" I said

They all stood there pondering that at first then Sophie spoke up "Who is his imprint?"

"Mind fucker wouldn't tell me, said we would know a week after we got home."  
I said

"Alright lets go back to the hotel we have a wedding to get ready for then we leave with an extra family member tomorrow!" Arielle said running off

"Huh we're a family, I like the sound of that" Jasper and Garrett said. He was right we are a family, and I love it our big messed up, crazy family.

**:Wedding Day: Peter POV**

We arrived at the Cullen house and started speaking with everyone. Ari look breathtaking today, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She looked up at me and smiled, eyes full of love.

The Denali Coven started walking our way.

"Hi Peter, I don't believe our family has had the honor of meeting your two new friends. I'm Eleazer, this is my mate Carmen, and these are Tanya, Kate, and Irina." Eleazer was looking at Arielle with a look of awe and I knew he saw what her gift was. Kate was smiling and saying hello to everyone in our group. Tanya was looking at me with lust filled eyes, and I really hope Ari doesn't notice or else she will attack her. Irina is looking around with a look of hate and disgust.

"Hello again Eleazer, it's been a while. Yes this is my mate Arielle, and Jasper's mate Sophie, and I'm sure you know Garrett and Heidi, they are also a part of our family." I said smiling

"Ah, mate? I'm glad you found her, she absolutely beautiful perfect for you" he said still in awe of her gifts.

"Thank you" Arielle said

With that Eleazer walked away with the rest of his family, but not before whispering to me about how amazing her gifts were.

The wedding was starting so we took our seats, I feel bad for Rose and Emmett they have to be in the Bridal party. When the ceremony ended everyone made there way to the reception area. I hope this is over soon I just want to get home with Ari and begin our new life together at home.

Everyone saw Edward and Bella off, So we made our way to the hotel, Paul was already waiting for us. So we got our luggage and left. When we arrived home the next day Paul said he was in love with her house and never leaving.

"Don't worry Paul, who said I was ever going to let you leave?" She said while laughing and putting away all her new clothes.

"Oh hey who wants to go with me to get groceries to stock up the kitchen for him?" She asked

"Me, you, Paul, Garrett and Heidi can go if you want." I said. I knew Heidi would want to go ever since she left the Volturi she wanted to go everywhere and see what she was missing out on. She was definitely excited about getting to help Arielle cook.

"All right, come on I'm hungry and I want to pick out a ton of food and get a home cooked meal for Ari!" Paul said running out the door to the car.

Oh yes, I really love being home, and having Arielle as my mate.


	6. Volturi and the imprint

_****_**A/N: I update when I get a follower/favorite/or reviews**

_**One week later...**_

** Peter POV:**

**** It has been a week since we got back to Arielle's house, Paul settled in and has started to form a friendship with all of us. Arielle and him are almost inseparable. I now understand what Mind fucker said about them acting like twins. I'm afraid to know what happens when he imprints, because then he will have someone else to spend time with. I'm starting to wonder if they will go through withdrawal symptoms if you separate them for too long.

We were all sitting around watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I went to answer with Emmett and Garrett by my side. When I opened the door, to say I was surprised was an understatement. There stood Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi, and Demetri.

The Volturi has changed a lot in the past few years, they let there loyal guards roam around more freely. They also aren't cold-hearted killers anymore. They now just really want peace in the vampire world. Even Cauis smiles more often!  
More people are stepping up to be guards and help out thanks to there new attitude.

Like I said even though they aren't as horrible as they were I'm still surprised to see them at our house.

"Please come in, everyone is in the living room." Emmett said

They walked in and looked around at everyone, Paul and Jane were staring at each other, and Alec and Demetri were staring at Arielle.

"Oh god Paul did you just do what I think you just did!?" Ari said hopping up and down

"Yeah, I think I did. Stop fucking hopping around, I don't understand why you do that when you're so excited, can your body not take all the happiness?" Paul said laughing. Arielle stopped hopping around walked up to Paul, slapped him, then stomped back to her seat muttering about jerks and men being assholes.

"Look what you did Paul, you made her throw another tantrum, you know what happened last time" Emmett said almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Yeah Paul, it's all your fault, you always say something stupid then she stomps away after injuring you somehow, and sits quietly for a few minutes then breaks something or set something on fire. Last time she almost set my arm on fire!" Jasper said

Of course he was right. Ever since Arielle and Paul have gotten closer, when he says something she doesn't like she has these tantrums and then acts like nothing happened. I'm starting to wonder if she is crazy.

Arielle got up from her seat, grabbed the lamp and threw it at Paul's head, but halfway there it caught on fire. Paul hopped out of the way just in time.

"Damn it Ari! That is the second time you have almost set me on fire, I'm starting to regret letting you kidnap me!" He said smirking, we all knew he was joking he loves it here, and he loves her. But to bad she wasn't looking at his face when he said it, she looked up with her bottom lip pouting at venom filled eyes, and that expression alone almost killed me.

"Do you really regret it Paul? I'm sorry I'll stop hitting you and trying to set you on fire! I promise, I will be the best sister ever! Don't leave me!" She said still pouting she hopped out of her seat ran towards Paul and hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist holding on so tight that I was afraid she was going to crush him.

"I love you too Arielle, now can you let go, you're kinda crushin' me here" he said trying to pry her off. I decided to help him out and take her back to my seat.

"Well like I was going to say before all of this happened, this is Jane and Alec Volturi, and Demetri. Jane, Alec, Demetri this is my mate Arielle, her brother Paul, my brother Jasper, his mate Sophie, and you already know Garrett and Heidi , I'm not sure if you remember Rosalie and Emmett from the Cullens but they now live here and there last name is McCarthy" I said

"Oooh Sophie look more hot guys, we got Paul from that last group, think we can take Alec and Demetri too?" Ari said while hopping up and down on my lap, if she didn't stop she was going to kill me.

"Arielle we have had this conversation, you can't keep people, they're not pets, and don't even think about kidnapping them. You took Paul be happy with him. No more bringing home strays unless we all discuss it." Jasper said

"B..but I just... Paul was so much like me he was almost my twin, and he wanted me to take him so I didn't really kidnap him. He is not a stray! All you people call him a stray or mutt and it's not very nice the next person who calls him that will be set on fire!" Arielle said, while beaming at Paul, and of course Paul was smirking at her.

"Arielle we have spoke about this too, you can't go around setting random people on fire no matter how much you want to" I said trying my hardest not to laugh

"Okay father." Ari said in a monotone voice.

"Well as entertaining as this is we were sent here because we received a very distressed phone call from Carlisle, stating a woman almost set Alice on fire and threatened him and his family to do the same, he didn't provide us with a name but I'm guessing it was you?" Alec said looking at Ari smirking

"It really depends, are you upset by the phone call, or are you just here to say good job and figure out the truth?" Arielle said and I looked at Jasper pointedly and he just sighed and shook his head. Arielle really says crazy things sometimes.

"We want to know why you did it, that is all." Jane said

"Cliff notes or long version?" Jasper asked

"Cliff notes will do for now." Alec said

"Four years ago I met Arielle she was human but she still had two of her gifts, I knew something was different approached her, introduced her to the family and she told us her story, we told her ours. She wasn't surprised she knew we weren't human, she became a little sister to Rose and I, and a very close friend to Emmett, Alice was jealous and upset and made us leave her saying it wasn't safe there anymore people were questioning our age. Carlisle and Alice said we should leave without saying Goodbye to her, Me and Rose decided to at least leave a note saying we were leaving, we moved to Forks, Edward met Bella, then there was the incident and we left her, the next day I found out Alice was never my true mate and that she just used me. Arielle had told me this numerous times, she had the ability to see bonds, but I never listened to her. Two weeks ago I found Arielle, and her friend Sophie. We found out Ari was Peter's mate and Sophie was mine. We changed them, Garrett and Heidi then came to visit and told us about how they talked to the Cullens and they seemed to be acting strange. So we all decided to visit them. When we got there Arielle broke down the door and tackled Rose, Bella was glaring at her the whole time we were there and everyone else was looking on at all of us annoyed or mad. We then had to have a meeting with the Pack of shape-shifters so they wouldn't attack us. Everything was fine until Alice started getting mad and screaming at Ari. Ari surrounded her with a ring of fire and told Alice she was a and I quote " Manipulative, lying pixie bitch that looks like a twelve year old little boy" and then Ari proceeded to tell Alice that she found out the truth, she decided to research Alice's past when we left her. It seems Alice was insane in her human life also, she stated that she had visions when she was human, and she was also a murderer. She was begging Arielle not to tell anyone the truth saying they didn't need to know. Arielle decided to taunt her with information from her files.

She said "Oh but I think they should know, they are your family after all, I mean you lied to them about not knowing your human life. Let's see what should I start with? Oh I know how about the five year old little girl, your cousin? Should I tell them what you did to an innocent little girl that never got a chance to grow up? Oh or how about the fifteen year old boy, how you stalked him, then kidnapped him and tortured him for a week before you decided you were done. No, no I know, your family, your loving mother that had three kids she was so proud of, well until you grew up, and your father the hard working man that loved his family. What all did you do to them Alice? Before they were found dead in there home with your DNA everywhere. Hmm? No? That's not what you wanted them to hear? Should I keep going I think there was three more people.. yes that's right a baby, an innocent newborn baby. Just born, the mommy and daddy were so happy. But no Alice wasn't she didn't like others happiness so what did you do? The baby was found dead the next day wasn't she? Little Isabella? Coincidence? Isabella the newborn, and Isabella your BFF? Is this a sick game now that you're a vampire you finds humans with the same names as your victims from when you were still human and you toy around with them then get bored and kill them? Is this your first Alice? Or has there been more? Oh Oh OH I get why your lying to Jack your "mate" that was the human fifteen year old boy was it not? So what do you think Pixie should they know the whole truth all the humans names and how you stalked them , killed them and then ran?" and Alice started screaming to Shut up, and said she had fun with all of them, and she doesn't regret it. The wolves were starting to phase, Carlisle begged for her life, Ari said if she did one wrong thing that she would kill Carlisle and Alice, and then set her free. Paul asked why, Ari said because Alice is going to screw up then I get to kill two cullens. And the rest doesn't matter they started talking about sex, and how did i sleep with Alice, Arielle asked if she needed to give me the sex talk. Sophie begged her not to because apparently Ari gave it to her when she was sixteen and sex terrified her for two years and then Paul said she was his twin then something about dirty talk and then Paul asked if she could kidnap him, and here we are!" Jasper said

We all stared at him shocked before Arielle snapped out of it "Jasper you made it sound like I was talking about having sex with Paul. Gross he is my brother no, I need brain bleach." she said shaking her head.

"HA, you deserve it after that sex talk!" Sophie yelled

" May I ask, what was so horrible about the sex talk?" Jane asked

"Oh do you need the sex talk?" Ari asked with a smirk

"NO!" Everyone but the Volturi yelled.

" Unless you want a very detailed description of sex, then to be shown a hardcore bondage porn video, then have her make you go to the store and buy three boxes of condoms and a pregnancy test without getting embarrassed and then her yelling "If you can't handle this stay a virgin", then she made me go to the clinic get birth control and go to a sex ed class." Sophie explained

Now the Volturi were staring at my mate with wide eyes.

"What I wanted her to be safe." Ari said with an innocent smile.  
"Oh by the way I think we need to have a sex talk anyway because Paul is a whore and you're his mate"

Jane looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to run away or stay here and just cry, Alec and Demetri were laughing

_Hey fucker, tell them they can stay here, Alec and Jane are going to become like younger siblings to Arielle, and Demetri will become a very close friend but not as close as Paul._

Why the hell does my mate keep attracting men to our house.

"Hey guys Mind fucker said to offer you a room here where you can stay, apparently you will have close relationships to some of us" I said. Of course right when i said that Arielle hopped off my lap and tackled Alec and Demetri by hugging them.

"Look you guys, I get to keep them!" She yelled from the floor

Jane looked extremely amused as Paul pulled her to sit on his lap, I guess his mating pull is starting to get stronger.

"Uhm Arielle as much as I enjoy this, you can't lay on top of us all day." Alec said while laughing.

"Are you calling me fat Alec?" Ari said smirking

"W-what n-no I'm not you're beautiful, I was just simply saying there are chairs we don't have to lay on the floor" Alec said, I'm pretty sure if he was human he would be as red as a tomato right now.

"Calm down darlin' I was just joking come sit down." Arielle said pulling them over to the couch where she was sitting before, but now Alec and Demetri were sitting on either side of her.

"Look Soph two more hot guys in the house" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"ARIELLE! Go fuck Peter your emotions are killing me you keep getting all excited then you look at Peter and I get hit with a fuckton of lust. GO!" Jasper said

"Jasper, the house is full of vampires, do you really want to hear us fucking, if so we will leave the door wide open so it's clearer." she said smirking

Jasper and Paul looked disgusted, Paul said "Hell no Ari, I'm not listening to that we will go hunt or something just, let us get out of your way."

She didn't even give them a chance to stand up she sped over to me straddled my lap and started kissing me, I heard everyone rush out the door so I ripped our clothes off and plunged deep inside of her.

"Peter! Oh god" she moaned

"I love you Pete" she said

_**1 hour**_** later...**

Everyone was back inside we had to change into yet another new outfit, we really have to stop shredding our clothes.

"Uh hey guys, shred you clothes again?" Paul asked with his normal smirk

"Fuck off Paul most of my clothes are gone I have to go shopping again because someone can't wait five fucking seconds and just rips my clothes off." Ari said pouting.

I smirked because I knew what was coming next "Ari no, I have to feel your emotions, I don't need to hear about my little sister's sex life too."

Jasper always complained when we bought up sex around him. Most of the time we do it just to annoy him.

"So, what are we going to do about the Cullen's, my gift is telling me something is happening over there" I said getting back on topic

"We will stay with you, all of you are now under Volturi protection also, Aro believes Carlisle is not being honest about something, and he seems to think all of you are close to figuring out the truth so they would come after you first." Jane explained

"Alright well you three can choose your rooms, if you hunt around here try to stick to the criminals, uh no bringing you're dinner home, and I think that is everything"I said

"Thank you" they all said as they walked outside to get there luggage.

"Well this whole mess just became even messier" I said pointing out the obvious.

Life will never be normal for us I guess, as long as my Mate and family are here I guess I can't complain.


	7. Ponies, and Italy

_**Two days later...**_

_****_**Peter POV**

**** The past few days have been hectic, Jane and Paul have decided they need to claim each other all over the house. Arielle is lost without having Paul by her side like she had the past week. Demetri and Alec have helped her prank and annoy everyone in the house. She and Demetri are almost as bad as Paul and her, they are also inseparable. She treats Alec and Jane like there her younger brother and sister, she constantly makes fun of them and embarrass them. Arielle is not as shy about her sex life as Sophie and Jasper are, she doesn't care if everyone is in the house she will pull me up to the room and we will spend the next two hours in there.

Tonight the girls have decided they want to go to a club tonight, Heidi came up with the idea because she wanted to go dancing, and of course Arielle and Rose was extremely excited and they have spent the past hour in the room getting all the girls ready. When they were finally done they came downstairs where we were all waiting for them. I nearly took Ari back up to the bedroom as soon as I saw her she was wearing tight leather pants and a revealing corset. I looked around at everyone else and saw most of the guys had the same expression on there faces.

When we got to the club we didn't have to wait because all the girls started flirting with the bouncer. We ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels and went to where the girls were sitting. Heidi and Jane were looking at a couple in confusion that was doing body shots. I looked over at Ari and Sophie and they both had smirks on there faces.

"Sophie hop up on the table" Arielle said

Sophie laid down on the table, Arielle licked from her navel to right under her breasts, she put a shot glass in between her breasts and sugar where she licked. Arielle licked all the sugar off then put her mouth around the shot glass and threw her head back. Most of the guys were looking at them with huge smiles on there faces. Me and Jasper wanted to take them right here in the middle of the club.

"Come on let's go dance" Sophie said while pulling Arielle and Rose to the dance floor, Rose grabbed on to Heidi and Jane.

The girls were dancing all over each other, and getting drunker by the seconds. We decided it was probably a good idea to go home when Arielle ran over jumped on Demetri's back and said "Giddy up Dracula" while giggling

Demetri looked confused and started walking towards the door with all of us following, I kept trying to get Ari off his back but every time I would reach for her she would growl then giggle and kick Demetri telling him to run faster.

"All she needs is some boots with spurs on them and she would be perfect" Jasper said while laughing, Sophie had climbed on to his shoulders singing "Barbie Girl" loudly.

Jane kept zapping Alec every time he would tell Sophie to shut up, Jane was being carried by Paul because she said she was tired. I'm not sure how she was tired considering she didn't sleep. Heidi was singing along with Sophie skipping beside Garrett. Rose had her arm linked through hers skipping along with her while Emmett was laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall over.

All of a sudden Ari started singing very loudly

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

which made Sophie, Heidi and Rose start singing along with her.

When we finally made it home all the girls ran to the living room laughing as Jane pulled out her phone calling someone, just as the rest of us walked in the room, she had put the phone on speakerphone

"Hello Jane, how are you doing today?" Aro said

" 'ello Govena' " Sophie said in a horrible British accent, all the girls started laughing. Demetri and Alec looked horrified.

"Jane? who is this?" Aro said

"Hi Aro, did you know the Vodka is very tasty, and that if I zap Alec enough times he starts to cry?" Jane said in a peppy voice

"No Jane, thank you for informing me, is that why you called?" Aro asked, it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Master, she is lying, I did not cry I simply wanted Heidi and Rose to stop singing, but then Arielle stopped kicking Demetri while she was on his back and growling at Peter and started singing too, and it was just too much" Alec said with an annoyed look on his face

"Alec! You were crying, and I just wanted Demetri to go faster, and by the way Jasper good idea on getting the boots with spurs next time I want to act like Demetri is a pony I'll use them!" Ari said with a huge smile on her face. Demetri looked terrified.

"Next time?" Me and Demetri asked

"Yes next time, why can't you be a pony? Paul carried Jane because she was tired, even though she doesn't get tired!" Ari said pouting. Then she fell to the ground as Jane zapped her

"Ow! Jane stop!" Ari screamed

"I can be tired if I want to, if you get to pretend people are ponies, Heidi and Rose got to skip all the way home, and Sophie got to ride on Jasper's shoulders. So I wanted to be carried!" Jane said

All of a sudden we heard multiple people laughing over the phone. "Who is laughing at us, I don't find this funny, this is a serious matter! I want Demetri to be my personal pony!" Ari yelled

"Arielle I will give you piggy back rides as long as you don't use boots with spurs" Demetri said looking hesitant

"Oh really Demetri? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said jumping up and hugging Demetri

"Jane! May I ask why you called? While we find this entertaining, there must be a reason." Aro asked

"Oh no reason at all, I'm not really sure why we did it now that you ask" Jane said

"Okay, well nice talking to all of you, I think I should go now" Aro said before hanging up.

The doorbell rang, and Jasper, Paul and me went to answer it, standing there was Embry with wide eyes looking like he was freaking out.

"Hey guys, Paul let me know where you were in case I ever needed to get away, but I'm here now because we have a big problem, Bella just arrived home from her honey moon with a extra guest" Embry said really fast.

"Who?" Arielle said from behind me

"Uhm, it's not exactly a who, more of a what." Embry said

"Em spit it out" Paul said

"She came home pregnant, and now she looks farther ahead in the pregnancy then she really is, and we have no way to tell if the thing is healthy" Embry said

"SHES PREGNANT!?" Rose screamed

"Yes, why?" Embry asked

"She doesn't deserve a child, she never even wanted one!" Rose said

"Yes well now she is protecting it but it's killing her, it's not safe, like I said no one knows what it is, or if it can even live without killing her first." Embry said

"We need to go to Volturi, Aro will want to know, and I have a feeling that Carlisle knew this could happen, he was always so adamant about waiting until after they do human things before she was changed, I always heard him and Edward having conversations in private about the changing and having sex with her" Rose said

"This is so messed up, so are we all going I want to!" Arielle said

" We might as well all go, we will leave tomorrow so start packing" I said while pulling Ari up to our room.

_**The next day...**_

_**Arriving at Volterra**_

_****_**Peter POV**

It took the girls an hour to get ready this morning because they decided they were all going to dress alike so they could mess around with the brothers. So when I saw Arielle's outfit I swear i was drooling, she looked like a country girl and so many fantasy's went through my mind right away.

We walked into the castle and told Gianna we were here to see the brothers. She called Felix to escort us to the throne room.

"Jane, what the hell are you wearing? Something other than a black robe? I'm surprised!" Felix said laughing

And that is how he ended up on the floor begging her to stop.

When we got to the throne room Aro stood up and ran to take Jane's hand, he then proceeded to laugh, I'm guessing he saw everything that has been happening.

"Hey Soph, I know where all the hot guys in the world went they're either vampires or wolves, and most of them became a part of the Volturi" Arielle said smirking while looking at Felix and Cauis. Me and Jasper just shook our heads and sighed, while Demetri and Alec were smiling and Paul was laughing.

"Arielle, every guy you have met in the past two weeks you have been attracted to! You have a mate, stay away!" Sophie said while laughing

"Ari, before you ask, we can't keep them" Jasper said with a serious face, but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask to keep them I'm running out of rooms at my house" Arielle said while looking down

"Thank god" I muttered.

"Hey, I've got an idea we should just stay here then we would always be around them!" Arielle said hopping up and down.

"Arielle stop bouncing around, we have talked about this you don't have to hop around like crazy when you're excited!" Paul said shaking his head. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at Ari in amusement.

"But I can't help it, I just get so excited! Almost as excited when Demetri said he would be my personal pony!" Ari said with a huge smile looking at Demetri, He looked like he wanted to cry remembering that

"I was hoping you forgot by the time you became sober." Demetri muttered

" He can be your pony as long as you don't growl at Peter this time every time he tries to grab you off his back!" Jasper said smirking at me.

" I didn't growl at him, I just didn't want to get down! Sophie got to ride on your shoulders so why can't I ride on Demetri's back! Paul let me go wolfback riding a few days ago and he didn't complain" Arielle said pouting

"Because you didn't call me a pony" Paul said

"Why would I call you a pony? You're a wolf silly" Ari said

"Okay we got off topic, as you can see why we're here from Jane" Alec said

"Yes well it seems Carlisle and Edward are hiding something, I'm not sure if Edward knew she could get pregnant but from what Rosalie said it seems Carlisle did." Aro said

"So, Carlisle must want this hybrid baby or whatever it turns out to be. But where does Bella come in? Will they change her or just let her die and keep the baby? Is that what they wanted all along?" I asked

"Yes, so it seems. But the real problem is what are we going to do?" Aro asked.

So here we are in Volterra. Trying to figure out the Cullen's motive. Life is a mess.


	8. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD or TWILIGHT**


	9. Cauis and Aro insane?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter I'm working on my other stories at the same time. I know it wasn't a good idea to start three stories, but I just had the ideas in my head and wanted to start them while I was still excited to post them-  
**

**_The next day..._**

**Peter POV**

We were all standing in the throne room discussing the Cullen's.

"What if Bella is just there plaything in the middle of all this? Maybe they got married and made it seem like Edward really loved her so people wouldn't ask questions.." Arielle said

"That may be what it is, I just wish I would have a reason to visit them so that I could read his thoughts, although they are getting better at controlling the information they give me" Aro said

"Maybe you could call them for a visit?" Heidi said

"No, they would know something was amiss" Cauis said

Everyone was standing around thinking when all of a sudden I heard someone humming the jeopardy theme song, I looked around and noticed it was Arielle. Of course my mate would be humming during a serious discussion.

"Arielle?"Jasper said

"Yes Jasper?" She said

"Shut the hell up" He said with a smirk

"Sorry, I just got bored all of you were staring off into space for like ten minutes" She said

"Oh, oh oh! Maybe Bella is in on all of this and agreed to carry the child if they changed her, maybe she doesn't really love Edward anymore!" Arielle said bouncing in her seat.

"Why are you so happy about that idea?" I asked

"I just reallyyy don't like Bella" She said

"Although I do feel bad for the kid, it's not it's fault it's mother was a human obsessed with Edward and wanted to be changed and that it's father was a possessive controlling prude." She said with a frown

"Maybe she just married him for the vamp sex" Sophie said laughing

"Vampire sex is pretty good" Arielle said smirking at me and basically eye fucking me.

All of the women in the room mumbled there agreements.

"Hey guys?" Arielle suddenly said

"Yes?" Aro said

"What if we are just all fucking idiots and figure out nothing is happening, and that they didn't plan any of this?" Arielle said looking concerned.

"I was worrying about the same thing, when they were here Bella and Edward did have a bond, but it was very very weak. Not a mating bond" Marcus said

"I say we just kill them all!" Arielle said doing a fist pump in the air and jumping up.

"I agree!" Cauis shouted jumping up with her

"Me too!" Sophie said doing the same

"Let's do this!" Paul said

"All of you are fucking crazy, sit down" Jasper said

"But I think it is an amazing idea, and if we do it can I rip Bella apart?" Ari said

"No we are not doing that." I said looking at her like she was crazy. When she saw the way I was looking at her she started pouting.

"I think it is a marvelous idea as well, let's go with Arielle's idea" Cauis said nodding his head.

"Like Peter said, we can't do that. We need to have a reason" Aro said looking even more confused than he was before.

"What if me, Peter, Sophie and Jasper go visit. I can say I was making sure Alice and Carlisle were taking my threat seriously" Ari said

"You threatened Carlisle and Alice?" Cauis asked

"Yes I had her surrounded by fire but Carlisle begged for me to free her. I told him if she does one thing I don't like ever again I would burn them both" Ari said smiling.

"I like you. " Cauis said smirking. Everyone in the room looked at him shocked.

"Cauis? Are you alright brother..did you actually admit you liked someone?" Aro asked

"Yes I did, she wants to kill Carlisle and that annoying little Pixie as much as me. That stupid little human, Bella too" Cauis sneered the last part.

"I like him too. He wants to kill them all like I do!" Arielle said with a huge smile at Cauis

"Oh god, there is two of him" Marcus said shaking his head.

"Great just what we needed. A Cauis twin" Aro said

"I don't understand why that is such a horrible thing. I'm a charming person" Cauis said smiling

"Yes charming person indeed" Ari smirked

"You should meet Athenodora , she would love you" Cauis said.

"Well let's go. I want to meet her. Who is she?" Arielle said with a confused face.

"My wife" Cauis said standing up

"Ah, wife. I don't know how happy she would be that there are two of you now" Arielle said laughing and started following him out of the room

"Oh she will love it." We all heard Cauis say laughing as they walked down the hall.

"What just happened?" Demetri asked confused.

"I believe Cauis just made a friend" Marcus said looking thoughtful

"That's scary" Alec said as Jane nodded her head along with him.

"Are you all forgetting that they just left the meeting without us solving anything?" Garrett said trying to hide his laughter.

"I believe that is all today, I'm too stunned to talk about anything else right now. Did you all not just see Cauis he was laughing! There are two of him!" Aro said as he started pacing.

"Aro, calm down. This is a good thing" Heidi said

"No, I think he has gone insane. Cauis doesn't laugh! He doesn't make friends! Can vampires go insane. I must research this" Aro muttered as he walked out of the room.

"I think Aro is the one that has gone insane. Although I'm a little scared that Arielle is so much like Cauis" I said as everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

I'm starting to think we should leave Volterra and get Arielle far, far away. Cauis and her together are scary.

"


	10. Sleeping together and Engaged

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy I'm going to try updating once a week, if that doesn't work, I will update every other week. Either way I won't go long without updating!**

**Peter POV**

****After discussing our plans with everyone in Volterra for a few more days we decided to travel to Forks and try to get some information. Jasper,Sophie, Arielle and me had just arrived at the Cullen house when we heard Alice running around warning everyone we were coming. I guess Arielle raised her shield just now so she could make everyone nervous.

"Ari, put your shield back up so no one can hear our thoughts" Jasper said.

"I already did, I just wanted to scare her" Ari said smiling.

I was hoping we got some alone time while we were here, ever since we had been at the Volturi Arielle was always running around the castle with Demetri, Alec, Felix, Paul, and Cauis. Most people tried to stay away from all of them because they always seemed to be pranking people and annoying them. We walked into the house to see everyone crowded around Bella.

"Ah, what a surprise, what are the four of you visiting for?" Carlisle asked with annoyance clear on his face.

"Well, I came to make sure you two are keeping up your end of the deal, and if not I packed some marshmallows to roast over your fire" Ari said smirking.

"As you can see, nothing is wrong, we are quite busy at the moment" Carlisle said

"Oh I see, human is having a demon baby?" Ari asked

"It is not a demon baby!" Bella said.

"Yeah well whatever it is, it won't turn out normal" I said.

"Well, we are going to visit the pack and let them know we are visiting for a few days then leaving and joining Rose and Emmett on a vacation. We will be back to talk later." Jasper said as he and Sophie turned around and headed towards the door.

When we arrived at the treaty line all of them were there minus Paul and Embry since they were still back in Volterra.

"We just wanted to inform you we were visiting for a few days" Jasper said

"Ah, you heard about the abomination?" Sam sneered.

"Yes, but that is not why we are here, Arielle wanted to make sure Alice and Carlisle were keeping up their end of the deal" I said

"I see, well I hope you have no objections to the pack going against the Cullens and that, whatever it is." Sam said

"We won't get in the way" Ari said as she grabbed my hand and ran off to our hotel room.

"It has been far too long since we have been alone, so we are going to spend all night in this room" I said pushing her down on the bed.

_**8 hours later...**_

_****_"I love you so much Peter" Arielle said as she laid her head down on my chest.

"I love you too Arielle" I said as I kissed her forehead

_Hey fucker! Ask her to marry you, perfect timing before the shit really gets bad and you won't have time to propose!_

__I should ask her now? I don't even have a ring, were laying naked in bed!

_Doesn't matter she loves you, she doesn't care about a ring and something romantic fucker. _

__"Arielle, would you marry me?" I asked hesitantly . She sat up and looked into my eyes searching for something before her eyes filled with venom tears.

"Yes, god Peter I love you, and I would love to marry you" She said as she kissed me.

"Good, let's celebrate future Mrs. Whitlock" I said smirking

"Good idea Mr. Whitlock" She said as she climbed on top of me.

_**2 hours later...**_

_****_"We should go meet up with Jasper and Soph, they're are probably wondering where we are" Arielle said as she got dressed.

"I need some more clothes" I muttered as I looked for a shirt to wear.

"We need to start taking our clothes off and not ripping them!" Arielle said laughing as she grabbed a shirt and threw it at me.

We got Jasper and Sophie and started heading towards the house , we were running through the woods almost there when Arielle stopped making all of us stop beside her. She pointed to her ear then to the house.

_"Alice, are you sure they are not curious, we don't need them to figure out our plans" Carlisle said_

_"Carlisle, someone is blocking them. I couldn't read their thoughts yesterday" Eddie said_

_"Well we will just have to be extremely careful until they leave. We don't need them to know how we planned all of this. Arielle will set all of us on fire if she knew we were just using Isabella for her human abilities, as childbirth" Carlisle said_

_"It should only be another week before the birth!" Alice said_

_"Perfect they should be gone by then and we can finally have the Bella love charade done with" Edward said_

_"Yes, I am going to go check on Bella, Esme left to hunt so she is alone" Carlisle said as he walked out of the room._

_"Edward come, let me relieve you of some tension." Alice said as it sounded like her climbing onto a bed._

__"Oh god! So they are using Bella. and Edward and Alice are sleeping together for fucks sake this is disgusting" Jasper said

"That was more than I ever needed to hear of their sex life" Arielle said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah well we have to hear your sex life all the time!" Sophie said.

"Oh whatever, you enjoy it" Arielle said laughing

"No not really, I think we should leave now we got the information we came for and I am done with the Cullen's for today" Jasper said.

And with that we said goodbye to everyone and went back to the hotel to pack, while Arielle was packing I left to get her a ring so we could actually be engaged. When I got back she was packed and ready to go.

"Arielle, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?" I said as I pulled out the ring.

"Of course Peter, I love you" She said as I put the ring on her finger and she jumped on me and started kissing me.

"Oh god! You two are getting married!" Sophie said as she ran into the room and tore Ari away from me as soon as I ripped her clothes off her.

"Peter! Get dressed we need to go, oh and congrats on the engagement, brother" Jasper said as he came into the room.

We arrived at the Volturi a few hours later and started heading towards the throne room when we got there everyone was waiting.

"I'm getting married!" Arielle yelled as she ran to Cauis and sat down with him on his throne.

"What!?" Cauis, Paul, Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Emmett all said at the same time.

"Im engaged isn't that great" Arielle said as she ran around and hugged all of them.

"Yes, but when are you getting married? We have a wedding to plan" Rose said as she and Heidi started talking about wedding planning.

"Geez guys, I just got engaged, you don't have to start planning" Ari said as she came to stand next to me again.

"Congratulations Arielle, what did all of you figure out on your trip?" Aro said smiling.

Jasper held out his hand for Aro to take and then proceeded to tell everyone what we heard.

"Fuck, they don't plan on changing her?" Garrett asked

"I'm surprised Carlisle is a part of this" Emmett said

"Ew, the worst part is Edward and Alice" Paul said shaking his head.

"So, what are we going to do about all of this?" I asked

"I'm not sure, we need to make a plan. I want to know why Carlisle and his family want to make a hybrid baby" Aro said.

And with that everyone left the throne room. I turned to Arielle and she was smiling up at me. I never realized how much I could love someone.

"Come on, lets go have some more alone time" She said smiling pulling me out of the room.


	11. Where is Ari?

_**Two weeks later...**_

_**Peter POV**_

_****_Some of the Denali coven came for a visit last week, when Aro read their thoughts it seemed Eleazer found Carlisle's behavior strange too. They decided He, Carmen, Tanya and Kate would stay to help us. Tanya has been continuously flirting with me all week. I'm afraid Arielle is going to rip her apart soon. Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Jasper, Garrett and I were having a meeting with Eleazer talking more about the Cullen's. The girls just wet hunting along with Emmett, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. We had been going out in groups just to keep everyone safe since last week Aro got a call from Carlisle stating he was trying to find Arielle and Sophie for threatening his family.

I had just walked into my room when I heard the door slam shut behind me.

"Well, well, well. Little Arielle isn't here so how about we have some fun?" Tanya purred as she walked towards me. When I finally looked at her I noticed all she was wearing was a little lingerie outfit and heels.

"Tanya. I have told you multiple times Arielle and I are happy. Please leave" I said trying to keep my temper in check.

"Hmm.. I don't believe you, it seems you need to know what sex with a real woman feels like" Tanya said as she appeared in front of me grabbed my face and kissed me. I put my hands on her hips ready to push her off when I heard someone gasp. I looked up and there was Arielle her eyes filled with venom tears and hurt clear on her face.

"Arielle! Wait let me explain." I said but she turned around and ran off.  
I grabbed Tanya and dragged her to the throne room and told everyone to get in here now.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aro said when everyone got there.

"She came in my room and forced herself on me, when I went to push her away Arielle came in. Now I have no idea where she is. I have told Tanya multiple times that I was happy with Arielle and to stay away from us. Now thanks to her I can't find my mate!" I yelled.

"Tanya? Is this true?" Eleazer asked.

"Yes, it's just I'm so much better for him than Arielle is, she is just a newborn vampire" Tanya sneered.

Before anyone could stop her Sophie grabbed her and ripped off her arms.

"That is my sister. You hurt her! Now we can't find her and it's all your fault! I should kill you!" she screamed as she wrapped her hands around Tanya's throat and began to squeeze so hard it cracked her skin.

"Sophie stop. You don't want to do that. Let's try to find her" Jasper said as he grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Demetri, can you track her?" Cauis asked

"Yes, give me a minute I will try to locate her" Demetri said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, put Tanya in one of the cells we use for the vampires that don't follow laws." Aro said as Felix grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

"Master, I can't find her. It seems she just disappeared, I'm worried we need to find her." Demetri said as he walked back in the room

"We will. Garrett, Heidi, Jane, Paul, Embry you can be in a group to search for her do not split up. Peter, Jasper, Sophie, Alec, Demetri you go and search other areas that they aren't. Everyone else will stay guard here in case she comes back. Keep close to a phone so we can stay in contact. Hourly updates so we know if something happened and we need to come find you. Go find her." Aro said and with that we all ran out of the castle.

* * *

_**Arielle POV**_

_****_I knew Tanya was flirting with Peter all week, I kept telling myself not to worry that he loves you, he doesn't want anyone else. But I see I was wrong, he is a vampire if he didn't want her why didn't he fight her off? When I saw them it broke my heart so I ran. I started running through the streets of Volterra trying to get as far away as possible. I ended up in a wooded area when I finally stopped. I'm not sure how long I was running before I decided to stop. I heard a twig snap behind me, I spun around but before I could see who it was I was grabbed from behind and someone else covered my head. I heard them speaking and from what I could tell it was two men.

"Boss will be happy we caught her" one said.

Before I could hear the rest of the conversation I was pulled in to never ending darkness.

* * *

_**Peter POV**_

_****_We had been running for hours when we finally caught a trail. But when we found it we were in a heavily wooded area and it just stopped. There was a few other scents along with it.

"Who else was with her?" I growled.

"I'm not sure, I have never came across these scents before" Demetri said

"So we have no idea who my mate is with?" I said

"The trail ends here, none of these scents keep going, like I said it seems she just disappeared along with the others" Demetri said

"One of them must be gifted, that is the only explanation I can come up with. We need to call the other group and Aro so we can head back to the castle and figure out what to do next." Jasper said

"I need to find her, this is all my fault. She is gone" I said as I followed everyone else

Mind fucker do you know anything?

_Mind fucker isn't available right now._

__Great.

* * *

_**Arielle POV**_

_****_When I woke up I was in a cage.

Wait.. Vampires don't pass out, where the hell am I. What happened.

_Calm down Arielle._

__Great now I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy.

_No not going crazy._

__Who are you?

_I'm Mind Fucker, as Peter calls me. I need a better name, back to the problem. You are not trapped, these people are ignorant, break the lock on the cage and bust out of here, there is only about three people guarding use your gift and run all the way to the castle don't stop. Oh bring one of the guards with you, I recommend carrying him in parts it will be easier. _

__Hm.. Thank you Yoda.

_Yoda? Much better._

__I broke the lock and jumped out, as soon as I opened the door someone appeared in front of me . I grabbed him and pinned him down and ripped his head off. As soon as I started a fire another one came at me so I kicked him in the chest and held on to his arms so they would rip apart. I threw them into the fire before he charged at me again I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his head off and threw the rest of him in the fire. I turned around right as someone else appeared behind me, I tore him apart and looked around for something to put him in so I could run. I found a backpack and everything fit except his head, great I have to run with a head now.

I ran outside and noticed we were still in the forest in some rundown shack, why am I here?

I started running towards the castle as fast as I could hoping I wasn't too far.

* * *

**_Peter POV_**

**__**We were all in the throne room trying to figure out who would take Arielle when we heard footsteps running towards us. The throne room doors got thrown open and there stood Arielle with a bag and a head of a vampire with venom leaking out of it. She was covered in dirt and her eyes were black from needing to feed.

"Surprise! I got you a gift!" Arielle said with a nervous smile.

"Where were you? Who took you? What happened?" Everyone started shouting at once . Arielle looked around the room at everyone before catching my eye, she stared at me for a minute before running at me and wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Are you okay Darlin'?" I asked.

"Yes, No. I have no idea, If it wasn't for Mind fucker or Yoda whatever you want to all your gift I would still be there" She whispered as she nuzzled my neck. She hopped down and grabbed the bag before emptying it and out fell the rest of the body parts of the vampire.

"Mind fucker said to bring one of them so you could question him. The others are killed" She said as she finished emptying out the parts.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked

"I don't know, one of them knocked me out somehow. I had stopped and I was about to start running again when two people grabbed me and another one covered my head, all I heard was 'Boss will be happy we caught her' before I blacked out." She said frowning.

"How did they knock you out?" Cauis asked. She just shrugged still looking down at the floor.

"Well we will put him back together and question him while you clean up and feed" Aro said.

I picked her up and ran to our room. When I sat her down and started the shower she looked up at me still frowning.

"What was happening with Tanya?" she asked

"Nothing, I was about to push her off as soon as you opened the door, I dragged her to Aro as soon as you left she is in a cell for not leaving me alone no matter how many times I asked her too. We then left to find you. Even Demetri couldn't track you, he was worried." I said

"I'm sorry, she has just been all over you this week and I kept getting annoyed and I guess seeing you two together was too much so I ran. I will talk to Metri when I get cleaned up, I don't want him to be upset that he couldn't find me" She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Metri?" I asked with a chuckle

"Yes, Metri, it is his nickname" She said as she undressed and jumped in the shower.  
"Well are you gonna keep standing there or join me?" She asked with a smirk.

I tore my clothes off and jumped in behind her I kissed her and pushed her against the shower wall, she wrapped her legs around me as I started kissing and sucking her neck as she moaned and bucked her hips into me.

"Patience" I whispered as I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it and did the same to the other. She was moaning and grinding her hips into me trying to get the friction she needed, kissed up her neck, across her jawline and finally back to her mouth as I entered her and she moaned into my mouth.

"Fuck, Peter, harder" She moaned

" Oh God, Peter" She screamed as her walls clamped down around me. I growled and bit down between her neck and shoulder.

"Mine" I growled.

"Yours" She breathed out.

"I love you Arielle, Forever" I said as I unwrapped her legs from around me and set her down.

"I love you too. Forever, Peter" She said as she kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry I'm trying to make them longer, but I felt like this one needed a little action and some lemons!**


	12. Immortal Child Important AN

**A:N: Sorry! So long since my update, I will try to write more often but I just have no inspiration... Ideas anyone? Let me know. This will be short.**

* * *

**Peter POV:**

I felt the need to be close to Arielle all day the next day. My inner demon wanted to rip anyone to shreds that looked at her the wrong way. I scented and marked her last night, I wish I could control this but my protect the mate vibes are out full force. She is currently telling everyone exactly what happened, even though there is not much to go on. Caius, Paul, Jasper, Demetri, Alec, Emmett and Garrett were growling and looking for the first time in a while savage. We decided we would wait to see if anything else was going to happen with the Cullens.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

**Arielle POV:**

We were all standing around in the throne room just finished feeding when she walked in.

"I have a crime to report" Irina says as she bows her head to Aro, Caius, and Marcus

"What is this crime you speak of?" Aro asks as he takes her hand.

"An Immortal child, the Cullen's" She said

"Ah I see, thank you dear, we shall contact you soon. We must speak about this with the guards" Aro said dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She hesitates before she walks out.

"The hybrid is born. She is aging at a phenomenal rate, I say we all take a visit in a few weeks" Aro says as he looks around the room.

"The child is born already!?" I exclaim

"Yes, two weeks time we will all be visiting Forks, Washington" He says as he takes a seat back on his throne.

"Was Bella turned?" Peter asks.

"Yes, she was. That is what I'm afraid of.. I fear they have changed their plans if they did not just let her die in birth." Aro says solemnly

"So what do they plan to do now?" I ask fearful of what they could possibly have planning already.

* * *

**A/N:: So a really short chapter like I said! But I just need some ideas! Have some? Let me know! If not I will just have to wait for some inspiration, the only reason I even updated with this was so everyone knew I did not abandon this! The same goes for Wolf and a Vampire. Review with Ideas For both! Please~!**

**I am not a quitter. Pfft.**


End file.
